This application relates to optical waveguides. More specifically, and without limitation, this application relates to devices and methods for coupling a silicon waveguide to an optical fiber.
Photonic devices, including optical waveguides, are being integrated on semiconductor chips. Photonic devices integrated on semiconductor chips are often designed for use in fiber-optic communication systems. Improved devices and methods for coupling a silicon waveguide to an optical fiber are desirable.